Time To be Your 21 One Shot
by Catch1star
Summary: What Happens when Jude turns Twenty One, but Tommy missed it?


Hey Guys, I'm back but this time it's a one Shot, this came to me about an hour before the new Episode tonight. It may not be good, but I think I did a pretty good job on it. I still haven't came up with any lasting ideas for a new story but I'll be getting a new One Shot out after this one, I've posted this and the other on another site. Hope you enjoy it. I own nothing to do with Instant Star or the song "Time to be Your 21" ENJOY!

* * *

You never lied to me, not once  
it's not your fault that I can't trust  
it's in my past, it's in my path  
And I can't go there Making a mess out of this game  
To see it all go up in flames  
So tired of being ruthless and reckless

Jude ran into her room in tears, what had just happened, she just got home from her 21st birthday and he was no where in sight. There was only two logical answers for why he wasn't there; he either forgot, or he didn't want to be with her when she was finally his Twenty One. She started packing everything she could fit into one duffel bag and grabbed her guitar case that held her Gibson she received on her Sixteenth Birthday and headed out of her room and out of her front door to her car, and took of into the night.

Time to be your only one  
To almost be your 'way too young'  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be your 21

Tommy ran out of his apartment building, how could he be so stupid? He raced to his car while straightening out his appearance, faded blue jeans and his favorite blue sweater and ran to his Viper. How could he sleep past his alarm clock, he stayed up so late working on her latest hit and arrived way after the sun had rised. He promised himself he wouldn't ruin this party like he had the others. He jumped into his Viper slammed the door behind him and started the car and peeled out of the parking lot, enroute to the Harrison Household, to his beloved.

I don't believe in love  
And I put it to the wall  
I tasted sweetness there  
And laugh so hard as it falls  
And I could push you there if you don't stop me  
Push you there if you don't stop me  
Please stop me

As she drove she couldn't stop crying, How could he break her heart again. She finally thought that tonight would have been the night, the night they could finally be together. She promised herself not to let him get to her like this again, but it was to late, she couldn't take it, she pulled over only miles from her destination and cried and screamed, she couldn't take it anymore, he broke her in so many ways.

Time to be your only one  
To almost be your 'way too young'  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be your 21

Tommy speeded through the highway, crossing and cutting off people left and right, before he reached the exit, he needed to take, he put it in sixth and speed the whole way down the suburban streets, when he came to a screeching hault in front of her house. He hopped out of his car and raced to the front door, but before he could knock he was face to face with a very angry Sadie. Words and curses were thrown at each other, threats and promises we made again. The whereabouts of Jude's retreat was the final word they spoke between each other and then he was off to find her again.

It's guy-wrenching sometimes  
It's life-threatening sometimes  
It seems like nothing can wash it all away

She finally pulled up the long winding driveway that was the Farmhouse, she parked and wiped her face clean of any remembrance of that this night, she still had 45 minutes until her birthday was officially over, her hear was telling her to not give up but her mind was telling her otherwise, If he loved her he would've been there and told her how he really felt, because she had rehearsed what she wanted to say to him for the past three years.

Time to be your only one  
To almost be your 'way too young'  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run

Weaving through traffic he missed the exit to the Farmhouse, only to do something so illegal he prayed that there was no cops insight that night, he completely threw the Viper in reverse and backed up right before the exit and steered his way recklessly down the old dirt roads, never taking his worried eyes off the road, and the words still replaying in his mind and head. "It's not to late, It's never too late"

Time to be your 21  
Time to be your only one  
To almost be your 'way too young'  
time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21

Almost Twelve o' five and she hears a knock on her door, she's awaken from a restless sleep to hear a pounding that will not subside. She walks tiredly and brokenly to the front and without looking she opens it only to be swept off her feet, by the only man she had only wanted to see all night.

"I Thought you forgot, or that you didn't want to be with me." Jude said as new tears came to her already swollen eyes.

"Girl how could you ever think that, I finally have a chance to be with you and I'm not giving it up for anything or anyone ever again." He promised with both his mouth, heart, eyes and mind. He will never leave Jude Harrison's arms again. Jude Harrison just nodded as more tears slipped from her eyes only to be brushed away by her Prince Charming, as he swiftly carried her back into the Farmhouse and kicked the door closed behind him.

Time to be

Time to be your 21

* * *

There you go the next one is called " A Different Kind of Pain" It'll be out probably soon!

Jess!


End file.
